


Je vous déteste

by NoyrDesyre



Series: Jessy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Les sorciers sont des cons, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoyrDesyre/pseuds/NoyrDesyre
Summary: Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela. Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif...Attention présence très vague de sous entendu yaoi
Series: Jessy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884370





	1. Chapter 1

J’avais toujours dit qu’aller à cette école ne m’intéressait pas du tout.  
Encore et encore j’avais refusé de m’y rendre, utilisant toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour que mes parents se rangent de mon côté. Sans jamais le moindre succès.

Pourtant, je leur avais dit que cela ne me rapporterait rien si ce n’était une éducation désuète, inutile et stupide. Mais il est bien connu que les parents, ou les adultes en général, sont persuadés d’avoir toujours raison. Même quand ils ont tort. Lorsque quelque chose commence à mal tourner c’est toujours la faute de l’enfant.

Ce qui c’était passé dans mon cas.

Jessy Aniel, seize ans, né Moldu qui n’avait rien demandé à personne si ce n’est de ne pas aller à Poudlard.  
Bien évidemment, mes parents m’y avaient trainés tout à fait émerveillés par ce monde nouveau. Les professeurs avaient ignoré ma mauvaise volonté persuadée que je finirais par comprendre la magie de leur monde. Et, les élèves ne m’appréciaient guère car j’osais dire tout haut ce que je pensais, surtout le fait que leur monde marchait sur la tête.

Je l’avais vu en cinq années d’études à Poudlard.  
Rien ni personne ne réussira à me faire croire que les aventures de Harry Potter n’étaient pas dénuées de sens. Pour moi une école doit protéger les enfants à tout prix, c’est ainsi que le monde doit marcher. Si les adultes décident pour nous ils doivent nous protéger de leurs décisions, mais en fait c’est tout à fait le contraire chez les sorciers.

Harry Potter, une célébrité, un pauvre orphelin qui a risqué sa peau année après année face à un foutu Mage Noir : Voldemort. Le tout sous le regard bienveillant de notre Directeur Albus Dumbledore qui ne levait pas un doigt pour l’aider.  
A mon arrivé les exploits de cet enfant n’avaient pas tardé à parvenir à mes oreilles, même si j’avais tout fait pour me tenir loin de lui et de sa bande d’amis tous plus fou que les autres.

La pierre philosophale, un Basilik, un prisonnier, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une folle du Ministère, le presque assassina du Directeur, et la disparition de Harry ainsi que ses amis.  
Tous ces faits connus sur la scolarité de Potter me faisaient un peu plus ronger mon frein sur la stupidité du monde sorcier. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas la demi-mesure, ils étaient incapables de raisonner intelligemment ou logiquement.

C’est ce qui me conduit aujourd’hui à lancer tous les sorts que je connais pour ma survie dans cette Guerre qui n’était pas la mienne. J’avais tout fait pour l’éviter, mais encore une fois les adultes savaient mieux que les enfants, et les adultes avaient décidés que Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour se battre.  
Oui, dans ce lieu ampli d’enfants qui ne souhaitaient pas connaître l’horreur de la Guerre.  
Depuis ce matin, le début de cette bataille, j’avais vu mon lot de mort, mon lot de sang. J’étais fatigué, épuisé même, mais surtout furieux.

Furieux de me retrouver mêlé à tout cela. D’avoir l’impression d’être le seul à ne trouver aucun sens à cette boucherie. Peu importe où mon regard se posait je ne voyais que mort et désolation. Des enfants, des Hommes masqués à terre, mort.  
L’odeur du sang emplissait mes poumons, le goût de celui-ci était dans ma bouche. Je me trainais avec peine dans le champ de cadavre, poisseux de boue, de sang, et peut-être même de morceau de corps suite à certains sorts immondes. Mes habits n’étaient que lambeaux, ma vue se brouillait par moment alors qu’une douleur diffuse irradiait le long de mon flan droit.

Enfin, mon regard se verrouilla sur une foule qui formait un cercle, j’entendais vaguement des sorts criaient. Je continuais mon chemin, bousculant toute personne sur mon passage, peu assuré sur mes pieds. A un moment je voulu utiliser ma baguette mais je ne la trouvais pas, je l’avais certainement perdu sans même m’en rendre compte. Mais peu importait car je me trouvais au premier rang pour observer le combat entre Harry Potter et Voldemort.  
Les deux irradiaient de puissance, tous les deux aussi beaux que mortels. Pas de Face de Serpent pour le Mage Noir, les rumeurs avaient tout faux.

Je m’en fichais.  
Peu m’importait à présent, j’en avais marre.

Alors qu’ils levaient à nouveau leur baguette je puisais dans mes forces pour me jeter en plein milieu du combat.

-Cela suffit stupide Sorciers ! Criais-je de toutes mes forces, certainement peu crédible au vu du sol qui vacillait sous mes pieds. Assez !

Relevant mes yeux, je les figeais à tour de rôle dans ceux de Potter puis le regard rouge de Voldemort. Mon cri eut le mérite de les stopper net, ou peut-être mon intervention plutôt étrange.

-Comment oses-tu…Commença Voldemort en relevant sa baguette, un sort vert bien reconnaissable au bout de celle-ci.

-Comment j’ose ? Comment j’ose ? Hurlais-je en le coupant. Je le pointais du doigt puis Potter, ma voix proche de l’hystérie.  
Ce serait plutôt comment VOUS osez mêler des enfants à cette foutu Guerre ?  
Comment osez-VOUS vous battre ici, obliger des né Moldu qui n’ont rien demandés à voir ces horreurs.  
JE ne voulais pas venir ici et connaître votre monde de fou.  
JE n’ai rien demandé à personne.  
JE n’ai pas demandé à voir mourir des gamins sous mes yeux.  
JE n’ai pas demandé à me retrouver mêlé à votre stupide Guerre qui n’a ni queue ni tête.  
VOUS êtes en tort ! VOUS et tous les stupides adultes ici présent, peu importe le camp. Et TOI Potter, TU es responsable. TOI et ton stupide syndrome du héros, persuadé de devoir vaincre le méchant, alors que notre Directeur aurait pu le faire. TOI et tes idées à la con pour entrainer des gamins dans cette histoire.

Je vacillais un instant, manquant de tomber, mais ma fureur était telle que je réussis à rester debout, mon doigt pointant tour à tour les deux Sorciers. J’entendais des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles, des cris lointains, et j’avais l’impression que les lèvres de Voldemort et Harry bougeaient, mais je n’entendais rien de distinct.  
Peu m’importait.  
Personne n’avait encore fait le moindre pas pour m’arrêter, aucun sort de m’avaient atteint, je comptais bien déverser toute ma haine jusqu’au bout.  
Je dû prendre trois profondes respirations avant d’avoir assez de souffle pour reprendre mon dialogue de sourd.

-Magie Blanche, Magie Noire, vous n’avez que ces foutu mots à la bouche !  
J’ai l’impression de voir des gamins se battre comme des chiffonniers, se fichant totalement des cadavres qui s’amoncellent à leur pied.  
Si un camp dit « Droite » l’autre va forcément hurler « Gauche » par pur esprit de contradiction.  
Et après on me demande comment j’ose ?

Je ne savais même plus si je regardais dans la bonne direction. Tout ce que je voyais c’était de vagues formes entre des papillons noirs et mes larmes que je sentais couler sur mon visage. Je n’entendais même plus ma propre voix, peut-être que je n’avais même pas réussi à les prononcer et que tout cela se passait dans ma tête.  
Peu m’importait, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui résonnait dans mes oreilles je repris en espérant que ma voix n’était pas qu’un murmure que seul moi pouvait entendre.

-Vous ne savez pas faire de compromis.  
Aucun d’entre vous.  
VOUS ne voyez que ce que vous voulez.  
Mais QUI, QUI, a crû que se battre dans une école était l’idée du siècle ?  
QUI, QUI a pensé qu’embarquer des gamins dans une bataille sanglante était la meilleure chose au monde ?  
Je vous ai entendu vous plaindre que le monde sorcier avait peu de naissance, et voilà que vous tuez vous-même le peu d’enfants qui naissent. Et pourquoi ? Pour des idéaux stupides, une histoire de sang encore plus ridicule, et la parenté de certain.  
Il ne vous ait pas venu à l’esprit, Ô êtres suprêmes que vous êtes, vous les adultes, que nous n’avions rien demandé ? Que l’on ne choisit pas sa famille ?  
Nous ne sommes pas de la chair à canon !

Je clignais des yeux, remarquant d’un seul coup que j’étais à genou, les mains plaquées contre le sol, le regard tourné vers celui-ci. Mon corps tanguait, ma tête dodelinait.  
Quand étais-je tombé ?  
Quand avais-je arrêté de les regarder, de les pointer du doigt ?  
Quand est-ce que mes larmes avaient arrêtés de couler ?  
Je ne me sentais pas bien… non très mal.  
Mon corps tout entier tremblait, mes doigts serraient compulsivement l’herbe, j’avais mal.  
J’avais envie de vomir, de me rouler en boule, de ne plus bouger, plus jamais.  
Les papillons se faisaient plus présent, me laissant de moins en moins de vision entre leurs ailes. Mon cœur était le seul son que j’entendais.

-Je vous déteste…

Ce furent très certainement les derniers mots que je murmurais avant de me sentir partir.  



	2. Chapter 2

La douleur… voilà ce qui m’accueillit en premier quand je commençais à m’éveiller.  
J’avais mal partout, comme si un conducteur m’avait percuté de plein fouet puis abandonné sur le bas-côté pour me laisser me vider de mon sang.

Mon oreille droite me brûlait là où devait se trouver ma boucle d’oreille en forme de vis, je ne me souvenais pas avoir reçu de sort à cet endroit, mais c’était peut-être le cas.  
J’avais du mal à respirer, comme si quelque chose comprimait très fortement ma poitrine. De toute façon quand je prenais de trop fortes inspirations j’avais l’impression que l’on avait tenté de m’arracher la peau du flanc droit ainsi que le bras du même côté.  
En fait, au vu de mes constatations, j’avais dû me prendre un sort pour avoir ce côté aussi abimé.  
Bien sûr, j’avais de multiples autres douleurs ailleurs, mais c’était bien plus supportable que pour le côté droit.

J’ouvris lentement les yeux, prenant plus ou moins pied avec la réalité, combattant pour m’extirper de la douleur et ainsi savoir où je me trouvais. Avec la chance que j’avais, et aussi en comptant sur les abrutis de sorciers, je devais toujours piser le sang sur le champ de bataille. Eux devaient toujours tenter de s’entretuer avec peu de réussite.

Enfin, je réussis à garder mes yeux ouverts après quelque battement de paupières fatiguées. Je sentais tout mon corps protesté dans ce seul mouvement, comme si chacun de mes nerfs étaient connectés à celles-ci.  
Je vis un plafond blanc, un lustre bien trop tape à l’œil dans un coin de mon champ de vision.  
Très bien, au moins quelqu’un avait eu la présence d’esprit de me ramasser. Je ne devais pas être à l’infirmerie de Poudlard vu le lustre que j’entrapercevais.  
Je tentais de tourner la tête pour voir davantage, mais le pique de douleur qui alla se loger directement dans ma tête me fit changer d’avis. Surtout qu’à cet instant je me rendis compte qu’il devait y avoir des présences plus loin dans la pièce au vu des cris que j’entendais enfin.

En réalité, je me demandais soudainement comment j’avais pu faire pour ne pas les entendre plus tôt. Ou alors mon cerveau cherchait tout et n’importe quoi pour éviter de penser à la douleur, très surement.

-…permit d’intervenir ?

-C’est un Sang de Bourbe, à peine capable de faire de la magie, il ne connait pas sa place ce vaurien.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons le veiller. On aurait mieux fait de le tuer !

-On pourrait le…

Je décrochais un court instant de la conversation qui ne me changeait pas de d’habitude. C’est fou comme critiquer la société sorcière, et les adultes en général, n’aidait pas pour se faire des amis. Alors être en plus un Né Moldu qui caracolait gaiement à la première place en partant de la fin du classement toutes années confondues… Personnellement je m’en fichais de leur éducation, je ne m’y intéressais pas, et je ne rendais pas le moindre devoir.  
Mais, moi j’avais réussi à rester en vie lors de cette bataille. Je savais avoir était à ma limite au moment où j’avais balancé mes pensées à Potter et Voldemort, mais peu m’importait.

-Bordel de merde, vous pouvez pas la fermer ?

J’avais cru pouvoir crier cette phrase, mais au final ce fut à peine plus qu’un murmure qui passa mes lèvres. Juste assez pour que les voix se taisent, laissant le calme revenir dans la pièce.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Le visage pointu et aristocrate de Malfoy se pointa dans mon champ de vision, l’air passablement en colère de mon intervention.

-Tu es tout pardonné…Murmurais-je en me raclant la gorge, l’envie de boire me prenant d’un coup. Mais bien sûr pas d’eau à l’horizon.

-Pour qui te prends-tu le Sang de Bourbe ?

Je pu apercevoir un bout du visage de Zabini avant que Malfoy ne m’attrape par mon col pour me tirer et me rapprocher de lui avec violence. Tout mon corps protesta, je sentis ma main droite tressaillir alors qu’elle tombait sur le matelas. Un nouveau pique vint se planter dans ma tête, me faisant fermer brièvement les yeux.  
Oh, j’avais oublié que les sorciers n’aimaient pas qu’on se foute d’eux, encore moins les Serpentards.

-Sales petits coincés du cul…

Il y eut un blanc alors que Malfoy allait enfin se décider à me parler. Ah…j’avais parlé à haute voix…pas une bonne idée. Surtout si je me trouvais bien partout sauf à Poudlard comme leur super présence me le laissait penser.

-Qu’as-tu dit ? Répètes un peu pour voir ?

-Coincés du cul…Murmurais-je en sentant que je commençais doucement à avoir du mal à respirer. Plus que précédemment…

-Où penses-tu être pour oser me parler…nous parler ainsi ?

-Dans ton…Mon dernier mot resta coincé dans ma bouche alors que Malfoy resserrait un peu plus sa poigne sur mon col.

-Tu es chez-moi, là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a daigné te ramener après ton misérable esclandre sur le champ de bataille.

Des papillons avaient beau commencer à réapparaître dans mon champ de vision, et mon sang à bourdonner dans mes oreilles, j’avais parfaitement saisie les paroles de Malfoy.  
J’avais plein de question à poser, des intelligentes des autres beaucoup moins. Pas mal de gros mots et expressions peu sympathiques me vinrent également à l’esprit, mais finalement mon cerveau préféra me renvoyer au pays des rêves sans la moindre annonce…

*******

Debout devant le lit, Voldemort l’observait enfin tout à son aise.  
Les yeux rouge plissés de concentration il cherchait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais une fois qu’il aurait trouvé il le saurait.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se remémorer la première fois où il l’avait vu, lors de son intervention en plein milieu de son duel contre Potter.

C’était une bonne journée.  
Elle avait bien commencé grâce à une attaque de front malgré le fait qu’il se savait attendu à Poudlard. La bataille avait fait rage toute la journée et lui-même avait combattu une grande partie de celle-ci tout en cherchant du regard le Survivant pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.  
Ce n’est qu’en fin de journée qu’il s’était retrouvé face à lui et que les premiers sorts entre eux avaient stoppé tous combats aux alentours. Rapidement un cercle s’était formé autour, dans l’attente d’un vainqueur.  
Cela les avait peu importés. Ils s’étaient tournés autour, ils s’étaient insultés, avaient jeté de nouveaux sorts mortels, enchainement les phases de combat et de repos. Aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de combat, et alors qu’ils allaient une nouvelle fois reprendre le combat après quelques insultes IL était arrivé.

Le Sang de Bourbe était apparu d’un seul coup, sans crier gare, sans sembler avoir peur alors que les baguettes des deux combattants brillaient déjà d’un futur sort. Potter et lui-même en avait été tant surpris qu’ils en avaient oublié de jeter leur sort.  
Son cri les avait stoppés mieux qu’un quelconque sort.

Le gamin était absolument pitoyable. Ces cheveux qui devaient être violet étaient rouge de sang par endroit, noir de boue à d’autre, semblant brulés selon les mèches. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, emportant avec lui un peu de cette poussière noirâtre qui recouvrait sa peau. Pour tout habits il n’avait qu’un t-shirt de couleur indéfinissable déchirait de partout et un jean dans un état encore pire. Tout son côté droit était à vif, son bras semblait déboité, pendant le long de son corps sans qu’il ne donna l’impression de le remarquer.  
Il titubait, à chaque instant Voldemort s’attendait à le voir s’écrouler et le laisser ainsi reprendre son combat.

Pourtant, le gamin les avait fixés droit dans les yeux, une lueur de colère dans ses prunelles bleues.  
Il n’avait même pas paru avoir peur quand Voldemort avait levé sa baguette. Non, cela n’avait fait que lui donner une fureur démesurée.  
Et c’était là qu’il s’était mis à les insulter copieusement, lui mais aussi le camp de Dumbledore, les sorciers, le monde sorcier lui-même, sans faire la moindre distinction. Pour la première fois de sa vie Voldemort ne s’était pas vu attribuer tous les maux de la terre. Et il avait fallu que cela provienne d’un Sang de Bourbe. Cette constatation l’avait empêché de faire taire l’imprudent.  
Celui-ci continuait, son ton montait et descendait, parfois il s’arrêtait puis reprenait comme s’il ne s’en apercevait pas. C’était peut-être le cas.

A un moment, il avait vacillé mais cela ne l’avait pas arrêté, il les avait pointés du doigt, lui et un Potter figé de stupeur, avant de poursuivre. Pour une fois ce fut le Survivant qui devint la cible du gamin. Le ton de celui-ci s’amenuisait, parfois ses paroles étaient presque inaudibles à cause des murmures des sorciers qui s’indignaient de ses dires. Mais rien ne semblait déranger le Sang de Bourbe, peut-être était-il juste assez conscient pour parler. Sous lui une mare de sang commençait à devenir dangereusement importante. Ses pauses avaient commencé à se faire en plein milieu des mots, rendant parfois difficile la compréhension de ces dires.  
Le bras gauche qu’il avait levé pour les pointer était retombé le long de son corps alors qu’il persistait à parler. Son corps se balançait, tremblait, sans le moindre doute seulement maintenu par la colère qui habitait le Sang de Bourbe.  
D’un seul coup il était à terre, parlant le visage tourné vers le sang, la boue et ses mains. Son bras droit formait un étrange angle, probablement à cause de la chute.  
Certains ricanèrent, pas un seul ne fit un pas pour l’aider ou le tuer. Comme si personne ne savait qui devait agir, à quel camp appartenait ce gamin qui n’hésitait pas à les injurier même au bord de la mort. Etrangement, le gamin avait beau s’arrêter de longs moments avant de reprendre quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard personne ne bougeait.

Lorsqu’enfin le Sang de Bourbe s’était écroulé sur ses ultimes paroles un silence de mort s’était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Voldemort avait pu voir de multiples émotions traverser chaque visage qui regardaient encore le corps à peine vivant.

Puis, le Lord Noir s’était avancé, avait posé une main sur le bras du gamin et avait transplané sonnant ainsi la retraite.

Cela datait de trois jours.

Depuis le Sang de Bourbe dormait, se réveillant très rarement sans réellement se rendre compte de son environnement. Il y a quelques heures Le Seigneur Noir étaient arrivé dans la pièce suite à des cris, surprenant le fils Malfoy en pleine tentative d’assassinat du gamin. Selon ce qu’il avait compris, à travers les gémissements du blondinet, le Sang de Bourbe n’avait pas perdu sa langue bien pendue et l’avait utilisé dès son réveil.

Et à présent il le regardait, cherchant toujours sans savoir quoi.


	3. Chapter 3

J’ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux, un peu perdu.  
Je me souvenais avoir tourné de l’œil alors que le fils Malfoy m’étranglait. Devais-je m’étonner ou me sentir chanceux d’être toujours en vie ?

J’avais du mal à me situer dans le temps. La lumière du jour semblait plus basse que précédemment, mais je n’avais plus faim ou soif. Pourtant, la douleur était toujours présente, comme si à peine quelques heures étaient passé depuis la bataille finale. Je connaissais bien assez les sorts et potions de soin du monde magique pour savoir que je n’aurais pas dû porter la moindre trace du combat en temps normal.  
M’avait-on soigné au final ? Si le combat durait toujours personne n’avait dû avoir le temps. Donc étais-je là depuis seulement quelques heures ?

Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, ne serait-ce pas le Sang de Bourbe qui se réveille. Ou plutôt le presque Cracmol.

La voix à la fois douce et mauvaise me fit presque sursauter.  
Mes yeux et ma tête se tournèrent très difficilement vers mon interlocuteur.  
Je tombais sur un regard rouge sang que rien ni personne ne pouvait reproduire : Lord Voldemort se tenait assis dans un fauteuil à mon chevet.  
Je restais silencieux, partagé par l’ébahissement le plus total de le voir là, mais aussi une certaine colère. Pour qui se prenait-il à me parler ainsi ?  
Peu m’importait qu’il ait tué des centaines de personnes, qu’il soit connu pour être cruel, puissant, ou tout autre chose.  
Je ne m’écrasais devant rien ni personne.

-Oh, ne serait-ce pas Lord Voldemort, le pire sorcier Noir sur Terre qui s’est fait vaincre par à misérable nourrisson ?

Je vis son œil gauche tiquer, sa mâchoire se crisper et sa main droite bouger très légèrement vers sa poche donc sa baguette. Je savais qu’il était tout dans mon intérêt de la fermer, là maintenant tout de suite. Mais je continuais à le fixer sans montrer de peur, avec un petit air sarcastique.

-Je vois, un Sang de Bourbe qui ne connait pas sa place.

Je pus voir tout l’effort que cela lui demandait de ne pas me tuer sur place, ou de ne pas lancer un Doloris sur le gamin que j’étais.

-Ma place ? Elle est exactement où je le décide, et certainement pas à vos pieds.  
Tueur d’enfants.

A nouveau je pus admirer le Lord Noir en plein contrôle de lui-même.  
Personnellement je ne voyais pas pourquoi il tenait temps à ne pas m’amocher plus que je ne l’étais. Si c’était réellement lui qui m’avait ramassé après mes hurlements sur le champ de bataille je ne voyais pas pourquoi.  
Cela lui prit plus longtemps, mais une nouvelle fois il se contint, bien que ses paroles suivantes suintées de menaces à peine voilées.

-Peut-être devrais-je arracher cette langue afin d’avoir enfin une discussion avec toi.

-Si vous êtes de ces personnes incapables de faire face à ses responsabilités, à la vérité, je vous en prie, faites donc.

Je vis traverser quelque chose sur son visage. Une émotion que je fus bien incapable de comprendre tant celle-ci fut rapide. Dans tous les cas, il ne mit pas sa menace à exécution. Je commençais réellement à me demander pourquoi j’étais toujours vivant. Pas que cela ne me dérange s’entend.

-Mes responsabilités ? Je serais bien curieux de les connaitre ?

Ses yeux rouges me fixaient, comme pour m’obliger à répondre, me défiant.  
Je fronçais les sourcils, franchement pas convaincu par le fait qu’il allait m’écouter réellement. Je connaissais les adultes, et encore mieux ceux du monde sorcier. Ils étaient très doués pour rejeter toutes leurs fautes sur autrui.

-Car attaquer une école bourré d’enfants innocent ne vous semble pas horriblement stupide, voir cruel ? Attaquez-vous à des personnes de votre taille, genre les Aurores, le Ministère, l’Ordre du Phénix ou les sorciers adultes en règle général. Où vous avez si peur de perdre la face que vous attaquez que ceux que vous êtes sûr de pouvoir tuer ?

-Ils étaient sur le champ de bataille, ils combattaient, ils avaient fait leur choix.

-Quel choix je vous prie ? Quel choix avons-nous quand un crétin de Mage Noir débarque avec toute sa flopé de débile pour tuer tout ce qui bouge ?

-Dumbledore savait parfaitement que je viendrais. Vous auriez pu partir avant que je n’arrive. Vous êtes tous restés pour aider son cher petit camp du bien. Après tous les enfants de mes Mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas combattre ne se sont pas fait prier.

-Et il ne vous est pas venu à l’idée, dans votre foutu cervelle de moineau, que nous n’avions pas les moyens de ces trous du cul ? Est- si compliqué pour vous de penser au fait que tous les sorciers ne sont pas riches et qu’ils ne peuvent pas payer un Portauloin à son enfant ? Ou encore que nous autre né Moldu sommes absolument incapable de partir de Poudlard autrement que par le train ?  
Je vous ferais remarquer que le train est sous le foutu contrôle du vieux barbu que vous tentez de tuer tout autant que Potter.

Je voyais qu’il se retenait pour ne pas me tuer sur le champ ou ne serait-ce que me reprendre face à ma façon de parler. Tous les sorciers étaient de toute façon choqués d’entendre autant de gros mots dans une phrase. Leur chastes oreilles n’y étaient pas habituées. Mes parents avaient eux-mêmes fini par ne plus chercher à me parler, attendant que je traverse « L’âge Rebel » comme ils disent.  
Je devais être dangereusement proche des limites de la patience de Voldemort, en fait je dirais plutôt que je les avais franchies depuis bien longtemps, mais j’étais toujours en vie.

-Vous auriez pu vous enfuir sur le Domaine de Poudlard, ou vous cacher.

Un bref ricanement amer m’échappa. Ceci fut suffisant pour m’envoyer un nouveau pique de douleur dans la tête alors que mon bras droit avait à peine bouger. Cela ne m’empêcha pas de dire le fond de ma pensée.

-Sois vous êtes terriblement stupide, sois vous le faites exprès.  
Je faisais partit d’un groupe qui s’était réfugié dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Des Mangemorts sont entrés et ont envoyés des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait ou respirait. Lorsque nous sommes sortis pour fuir nous n’avons pu faire trois pas sans devoir nous baisser.  
En un instant je me suis retrouvé seul sur votre foutu champ de bataille à tenter de sauver ma vie.

Je vis une lueur de colère briller dans ses yeux, son visage charmeur se tordit un très court instant dans un masque de fureur.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début je pris peur.  
Mon cœur recommença à battre si fort que je l’entendais dans mes oreilles, j’avais chaud, mais j’étais glacé. C’était tout bonnement idiot de ma part de réagir aussi soudainement, de considérer d’un seul coup que je risquais réellement ma vie.  
La colère qui m’avait soutenu lors des combats, de mon intervention pendant leur duel, mais aussi pour faire face à Malfoy puis le Lord Noir m’avait quittée. Je me sentais seul, vidé, triste de toutes les morts que j’avais vu.  
Je m’aperçus que Voldemort tentait de me parler. Je voyais ses lèvres se mouvoir sans que le moindre mot ne m’atteigne.

Les papillons réapparurent dans mon champ de vision, bientôt le Lord ne fut plus que brouillard.  
Pas encore…

*******

Encore une fois j’ouvris les yeux.  
Il faisait noir dans la chambre, seule la lumière de la lune me permettait d’apercevoir le plafond.  
Etait-on encore le même jour ? Combien de temps s’était-il encore une fois passé depuis ma « confrontation » avec Voldemort ?

Mon attention fut soudainement tournée vers un bruit sur ma gauche. Une respiration lente mais profonde. Ainsi, c’était quelqu’un qui m’avait éveillé. Alors pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?  
Lentement, je tournais la tête, concentrant toute ma volonté pour ignorer mon corps qui n’appréciait pas l’idée.

Tout d’abord je ne vis rien.  
Ma vision s’était flouté face à mon obstination et j’eu du mal à forcer mes yeux à se stabiliser.  
Puis je le vis… ou plutôt j’aperçu les deux points or qui semblaient briller dans la semi obscurité et je pu comprendre qui…ou plutôt qu’est-ce qui se trouvait dans ma chambre : un énorme Loup Garou.  
J’en avais vu dans quelques livres à Poudlard, mais jamais je n’aurai cru qu’ils pouvaient être si grand.

Le Loup Garou devait faire près d’un mètre au garrot, une fourrure aussi noire que l’ébène qui le rendait presque invisible dans la pièce où je me trouvais, et il avait des yeux or absolument magnifiques. J’arrivais à distinguer un mince sourire sur son museau alors qu’il prenait de profondes respiration comme s’il venait de produire un effort important.  
Au vu de la fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon que j’entrevoyait je pensais deviner d’où il venait. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il ne faisait pas nuit noir, c’était une nuit de pleine Lune aujourd’hui.

Soudain, le Loup Garou s’ébroua, me forçant à me reconcentrer sur lui alors que mes yeux se refermaient d’eux même.  
Je lui offris un mince sourire alors que je parlais enfin :

-Oh, mais si ça c’est pas un bon Loup. Roucoulais-je. Viens par ici mon grand, oui c’est bien ! Continuais-je sans honte alors que le Loup Garou trottina pour venir poser son museau pile devant mon visage. Tu m’as senti et tu as profité de la pleine Lune pour venir me rendre visite ? Gentil Loup.

Un léger grognement content me répondit alors que le Loup Garou venait enfouir son museau sous ma main gauche comme pour réclamer une caresse. Je dû mobiliser toute mes forces, mais je réussi à mouvoir un petit peu ma main ce qui parut lui faire plaisir.

-Si ça c’est pas le plus beau des Loup, hein ? Mais oui.

La seule chose que j’appréciais dans le Monde Magique c’était bien les Créatures Magique. Elles et moi on s’aimait, tout naturellement, sans chercher pourquoi.  
Si je n’avais jamais eu le moindre petit accident magique dont tous les sorciers parlent, je n’avais cependant jamais eu une vie vraiment ordinaire. Avant Poudlard il était rare que je dorme sans qu’une petite Créature ne viennent me tenir compagnie. Souvent, quand j’allais dans des parcs je passais mes journées entières planqué dans un quelconque buisson à jouer avec ces Créatures, le tout sans jamais en parler à mes parents.  
C’est à Poudlard que tout avait changé. Mes amies les Créatures disparurent brusquement, comme incapable de me suivre, ou alors quand l’une d’elle m’apercevait elle disparaissait comme effrayée. Cela m’avait peiné. Pourtant je savais au fond de moi qu’il devait y avoir une raison, après tout pas un seul Loup Garou présent lors de la bataille ne m’avait touché, faute n’était pas d’avoir entendu leur cris ou aperçu des corps lacérés.

Un petit gémissement me sortit de mes pensées. Je repris les caresses que j’avais arrêté, souriant plus largement en voyant la queue du Loup Garou battre de droite à gauche avec plaisir.

-Tu vas garder ça pour toi hein mon tout beau. C’est notre petit secret.

Ses yeux or s’ouvrirent pour me regarder, comme s’il acceptait ma demande.  
Au loin j’entendis soudainement des voix un peu alarmées qui se rapprochaient rapidement.  
Le Loup Garou releva la tête, se raidit, ses oreilles bougèrent comme pour mieux comprendre. Je supposais qu’un Loup Garou qui saute sur un balcon, surement très haut, ne devait pas passer inaperçu.

-Aller, fils avant que l’on ne te voit. Aller petit malin.

Je n’eus pas à le dire deux fois. En un instant il était déjà sur le balcon, j’eu l’impression qu’il se retourna brièvement vers moi avant de sauter dans le vide.  
J’avais vraiment envie d’être devant l’humain demain à son réveille alors qu’il se rendait compte qu’il avait toute une partie de la nuit totalement effacé de sa mémoire.

La porte qui s’ouvrit brutalement supprima tout sourire de mon visage alors qu’un Malfoy père surgissait presque essoufflé. Son regard scanna toute la pièce, s’arrêta sur la fenêtre toujours ouverte avant de venir se poser sur moi.

-As-tu entendu ou vue quelque chose Sang de Bourbe ?

-Mis à part un sorcier débouler dans cette pièce en soufflant comme un bœuf ? Non. Grinçais-je avec sarcasme.

La porte se referma violement derrière le sorcier blond qui ne prit même pas le temps de me répondre. Peut-être l’avais-je vexé ? Si tel était le cas c’était une excellente nuit.  
Et je rendormis encore une fois.


End file.
